


Fruit Basket Drabbles

by dramagirl6155



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl6155/pseuds/dramagirl6155
Summary: A collection of ficlets centered on a most peculiar story.





	1. Chapter 1

Tohru and I embrace a lot. Mostly when it is just the two of us. I try to get over that, but it is hard not to tense up when her arms come around me and I can see other people. I feel guilty, but Tohru doesn't seem to mind. She just smiles and reassures me that she isn't bothered in the slightest.

That hasn't stopped her from hugging me as often as she can. When one of us leaves. When one of us returns. When we wake. As we sleep. When I like something she made. When I eat something I dislike anyway. When I make dinner. When I help with chores. When I am sad, frustrated, lonely. When she is sad, frustrated, lonely. I don't mind. I may act like I do, but I think after all this time, Tohru understands that I don't actually dislike as many things as I pretend to.

I was however confused at first. While Tohru is an affectionate person, she is not often physically affectionate. Sure she hugs Kisa nonstop, but that started under special circumstances. She hugs her friends, but they usually start it. Momiji takes hugs when ever he can, so those don't count. The only time Tohru ever gives hugs, the only time she embraces people is when she can see that they most need it. And when she gets an opportunity with me.

I asked her once why she hugs me so often, but she couldn't answer. She turned red and started spouting nonsense that if I was bothered she would stop. I haven't brought it up again after that. But I still wondered.

After these last few years, I may have an answer. Perhaps Tohru hugs me to make up for the affection I missed as a child. I never received any manner of affection from my father, and although my mother showed me a smothering type of affection (overprotective-ness) she rarely embraced me. My master did his best to make up for that missing gap of affection, but he is not one for embraces either. Or perhaps Tohru is trying to make up for all those times she wanted to embrace me, but felt as though she couldn't. After those first few times when I over reacted to her accidental embraces, she never tried to again. Anytime we embraced after that, I instigated it. I pulled her in and embraced her. Even then I didn't do it for myself often. I only wanted to help her.

Or maybe it's a reminder for myself and her that this is real. This isn't a dream. So often I'm afraid that I will wake up and this life we built together will have all been a dream. I'm terrified of waking up and still wearing those beads. There are times when she embraces me and I can feel her tears. I know that she is plagued by these fears as well.

So if the all she needs is to embrace me and feel that this is real, I will gladly oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

I love Tohru. There's no denying that. I loved her smile, the way she talked, her determination, and the way she cared for all of us in the zodiac no matter what. She even wanted to help grumpy Kyo when most of us gave up. I couldn't tell you when I started loving her. I don't even think I had a realization like Kyo, but I know that I do. I would do anything for her and I know she would do anything for me. But she'd do anything for anyone. I wanted, hoped, prayed that she would see me as someone special, different from everyone else, but that honor was reserved for Kyo.

It was hard for me not to be jealous of Kyo, it still is sometimes, but he is willing to do what the rest of us forget. He lets Tohru be selfish. Or rather he reminds her to be selfish. Maybe it's that the two of them bonded over feeling out of place. Maybe there's no reason at all, she just loves him. I wished everyday that she would stop looking at me like a small child and look at me like I was a man, but it never happened. I guess it didn't help that I had acted so childish, but it was the only thing I could think to do.

I was desperate for her to like me, and everyone I ever talked to liked it when I acted overly cute. It worked and she was always happy to see me, but then I realized that Tohru is usually happy to see everyone. She cares about everyone. She worries over them. She gives them words of wisdom that helped her. She is ecstatic over successes and devastated over the heartbreaks of the people she cares about. Eventually everyone she comes in contact with becomes someone she loves. She frets and worries, cooks and cares, cheers and loves.

Yuki was right. She was like a mother to all of us. And how I wish I could have been more for her. But she is happy. That is all I have ever wanted.


End file.
